The Best Gift
by Gleeker1985
Summary: (Saint Beast Fic) Shin Genbu reflects on Christmas Eve about a certain someone who has a surprise Shonen-ai


Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Beast, just the idea for this fic. Comments and Criticism welcome. Flamers are rude and shall be deleted or left to be laughed at. Please if you wish to give criticis, do it tastefully.  
  
The Best Gift  
By: Rose  
  
Shin Genbu sat down at his window sill and peered out into the cold night. It was Christmas Eve and Maya was all worked up about it, which in turn of course got Gai all excited. Those two were currently getting Kira and Gou to help them decorate the tree that they had chopped and brought in.  
  
Genbu however wasn't exactly feeling what they called the "Christmas Spirit", but rather depression, though he tried not to let it show. He looked over when he heard a big commotion and saw Maya and Byakko begging and trying to talk Suzaku, who was horrified at the idea, into letting them have a turkey dinner since It was "tradition" at Christmas.  
  
Genbu shook his head chuckling softly and grabbed his coat heading for the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk..." he said as he headed out the door. Suzaku looked up and nodded, a worried look in his eyes as he watched his brother leave.  
  
/I wonder why he seems so sad lately.../ Suzaku thought to himself, afraid to spoil the mood by voicing his worries.  
  
~~~~@~~~~  
  
Genbu smiled almost nostalgically, his breath shown in the crisp air as he looked around at his surroundings. There were bare trees dusted with fresh snow that was currently falling. He put a hand out to catch stray falling snowflakes and looked up at the star filled sky, it was going to be a full moon soon and the moon made the falling snow sparkle like diamonds. He gave a small sigh as memories of a certain red head flooded his mind once more.  
  
/I wonder what Yuda's doing...I hope he doesn't decide to cause more trouble...I miss him../ Genbu thought his eyes slightly misting at memories of the red headed man.  
  
"Why such a long face?" a voice purred behind Genbu as arms wrapped around him from  
behind. Genbu's eyes widened as he turned in the mystery persons' arms to face them.  
"Y...Yuda?" Shin whispered softly in disbelief one hand reaching up to caress the red head's face. Yuda grinned.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't resist seeing you again" Yuda replied brushing stray hairs, that were dusted with snowflakes, away from Shin's eyes. Shin's breathing hitched and he blushed as he studied the man before him, his mind registering his words. His red hair sparkled from the moonlight shining on the stray snowflakes in his hair and his eyes sparkled with mischief as they often did back in Heaven when around Shin.  
  
"I've missed you," Yuda said softly in his ear as he leaned forward placing a small kiss on his cheek. Shin promptly blushed.  
  
"I...I missed you too," Shin said his eyes softening. /I pray this isn't another dream.../  
  
"I've been on the surface for awhile and I know there's a special upcoming holdiay...I thought I'd give you a gift," he said smiling mischievously as he leaned forward brushing his lips across Shin's who gasped softly in surprise. Yuda pulled back slightly to judge his reaction before leaning forward once more and placing his lips atop Shin's once more, only this time more firmly. Shin's eyes fluttered closed and his arms gently fisted in Yuda's shirt as he responded to the kiss.  
  
After a few moments of kissing Yuda gently pulled away and rested his hand on Shin's cheek gently brushing his thumb across it.  
  
"I love you Shin," he said softly giving Shin a rare smile that was meant only for him.  
  
"I love you too," Shin said embracing him tightly. Yuda smiled and rubbed his back.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Yuda said softly as he kissed Shin's head. Shin smiled brightly for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yuda," And for the first time in a long while Shin felt himself fill with joy.  
  
~Owari  
  
Author's Notes: I was inspired to write this by a song I couldn't resist the idea. I know it's kind of a pointless one shot, but hey there's never too many of those around! I hope you enjoy R+R onegai (please)?  
  
~Rose 


End file.
